It is known that the use of a separate receiving antenna for the reception of “low-band” HF (high-frequency) signals provides significant benefits over using a dedicated transmitting antenna in order to receive such RF signals. For example, transmitting antennas used to receive signals below 14 MHz collect significant amounts of noise during reception, thus impairing the establishment of 2-way communication with another, especially when DXing on the 160 and 80 meter wavelength bands. Unfortunately, most HF transceivers generally fail to provide a separate built-in receive antenna port and switching system to enable the use of individual transmitting and receiving antennas. Moreover, HF transceivers that are manufactured with a separate receive antenna input typically do not provide the user with the ability to readily switch between their default transmitting antenna and the separate receiving antenna.
Thus, there is a need for a receive antenna interface for an RF transceiver that provides a receiving antenna input. Additionally, there is a need for a receive antenna interface that provides a switching relay that allows use of the receiving antenna if a transmit-ground connector provided by the interface is connected to a ground-on-transmit connector provided by a transceiver. Furthermore, there is a need for a receive antenna interface that automatically connects the transceiver to the transmitting antenna when power is off and disconnects the receiving antenna from the transceiver when the transceiver is transmitting.